


Attempts at Fantasizing

by Okami01



Series: FE3H Wank Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Claude von Riegan, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: "Attending Garreg Mach with Claude Von Riegan was like some sort of horny curse, not that Felix actually believed in curses."Felix thinks about Claude and masturbates.Day 1 - Experimenting
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Claude von Riegan
Series: FE3H Wank Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860253
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	Attempts at Fantasizing

There was a time, in the very recent past, when Felix's love life wasn't ruined. Well, not his love life. Love life wasn't the right word. Masturbation life wasn't an actual phrase. 

Felix used to masturbate when he needed to. It was quick, efficient, and noiseless. The whole world didn't need to know that he was horny. It wasn't even the whole world he was concerned about. Dimitri was right next door. If he heard Felix's noises, Felix would tell him to mind his own business. 

Claude von Riegan. This was all his fault. Him and his stupidly handsome face, and his winking and ability to win a fight. Sleeping in the room right next to Felix's.

Attending Garreg Mach Monastery with Claude Von Riegan was like some sort of horny curse, not that Felix actually believed in curses. There was definitely something wrong about all of this. 

Before coming to Garreg Mach Felix had never known Claude. He didn't pay much attention to politics. Even if he had, if someone had told him that the current Duke Riegan had an attractive charismatic grandson he wouldn't have cared. He'd used to be some random name in books and political discussions that Felix could barely remember. Looking back on it, it was better that way.

There was Claude here, coming back from his archery practice or whatever, sweaty and smiling. With his swaying braid and his glinting green eyes. Goofing off, not really taking any of the noble culture seriously, yet still doing good in mock battles. He was interesting. Impressive. Felix could admit that. 

Felix could live with it. He's already decided that he will. Crushes and pinning are incredibly stupid. 

And now, Claude haunts his dreams in a way that Felix can't seem to stop.  
He can't keep trying to masturbate and seeing Claude in his visions. What sort of person masturbates to people they hardly know? People who he may have to see in the hallway or goddess forbid talk to? Felix doesn't care but he does know that that person can't be him. 

He changes his mind. 

Because tonight he's tired horny and he needs to get whatever this is out of his system. Things can't get any worse. 

Their classes had been routing bandits together. Which, how ridiculous was it to get aroused after a bandit fighting mission? But Claude had come back with his uniform torn in a couple of places, the leather strap of his bow digging into his soft looking skin. He smelled like Almyran Pine Needle. Why? The one tea that Felix actually liked, when there wasn't any sugar in it. Now it's ruined in a sense. Not that Felix would ever allow something that he liked to be ruined because of those reasons. It was still annoying.

it made Felix want to kiss Claude. He never wanted to kiss anyone before. He'd gone his whole life blissfully immune to romance, safe for the time he'd kissed Ingrid on a dare. That was a memory he would forever suppress. As were all of Sylvain's attempts to set him up on dates. 

As if Felix needed more stupid people in his life to worry about.

He walked back to his dorm especially annoyed. Because he felt like this and it was Claude's faint. Claude didn't even know about it. Not that he ever should. 

Felix opens his door angrily and lays down on his bed. Shrugs off his pants. Immediately, Claude flickers past his mind yet again. Strong and smiling. Felix thinks to himself that this is it, he'll just deal with this too. Maybe his body is trying to tell him something.  
So he pumps his hand up and down his cock. 

His imagination betrays him again. Claude rubs his cock. Takes it in his mouth and bobs his head back and forth. Warm and wet. Felix wishes he could take that little braid and pull it back and forth.  
He wishes he could wipe that smile off his face. Replace it with a look of lust. Make him cry out in pleasure.  
His knowledge of archery is minimal at best. All Felix knows is that the archery outfits are unnecessary sexy and archers actually have strong builds. He wants to feel Claude's muscles. To have sex with him even. To petition tailor's to design archery clothes with less fabric. 

Not really of course. That would be unhelpful and extremely distracting. Of course, Felix isn't in his right mind at the moment. It's too late for reasonable thought. 

It's irritating that after starting this, deciding that he has to just picture Claude and get things over with, he's still not ok. The things that he pictures are sort of sexy maybe. They also aren't real, which is also annoying.  
The thought of Claude lining his cock up with Felix's hole and pressing inside is there. That's all it is though. A thought. And that's infuriating in its own way. Felix halfheartedly works one of his fingers into his ass. It doesn't feel good so he thinks that if he had sex with Claude then it wouldn't feel good either. 

Even he can't believe that lie.

He moves back to his cock. It's wet and throbbing at least. 

Then there are other things that Felix thinks as well. Things that aren't sexy at all.he thinks about them anyway.  
Claude running around shooting arrows every which way. Smirking, saying some annoyingly clever thing.  
The few times the professor gave him a sword, he looked beautiful there too. Trying to pass the assassin exam. He'd probably ace it. He'd be fantastic at it.  
Even though Claude insisted that he didn't know a lot about swords, there was a serious look in his eyes. Like he'd give Felix trouble if they fought. More trouble then he's already giving him. 

Felix can't help but think that it's a lie. That there was something else to the mysterious noble who some people hated for dumb political reasons. 

Felix wanted to spar with Claude. He wanted to get closer to him. At the same time, he knows he shouldn't. What good can come of getting closer to people because of stupid horny reasons?

Of course, none of these questions carry much weight when he's in the middle of fucking his hand. Sucking his fingers with the other to stifle the sounds. 

Claude's right next door to him. What if he heard? That's not anything Felix should be thinking about. About Claude listening to him or watching him or doing the sex-related things that Felix imaged. 

Irritatingly, Felix cums at the thought. Harder and more intensely than any of the times before when he wasn't picturing anyone. As if there is a part of him that doesn't know how to be embarrassed by all this.  
As if the thought of Claude listening to him and getting aroused himself isn't terrible. Or the thought of Claude deciding to help Felix get off. Smirking and taking Felix back into his room. Felix could help him back of couse. Only because he didn't like owning anyone anything. 

There's no reason for Felix to act this way of course. Doing this only made things worse. Once again, it's all he can think about. 

Felix rubs the fluid on his sheets and screws his eyes shut. He might feel better sex-wise. There isn't much to say about how he feels emotion wise. Not that he ever feels good that way anyway. Still, his poorly thought out plan has backfired.  
He just needs to sleep, then he'll get up and train early. Because no more time needs to be spent on whatever this was.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Wank Week! Thanks for reading (:


End file.
